<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Per sempre by OrchideaFantasma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225780">Per sempre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma'>OrchideaFantasma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breathe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chronic Illness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Seiji, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiji deve affrontare un nuovo nemico, che questa volta si annida nel suo stesso corpo. È silenzioso e logorante e potrebbe non andarsene mai più. Ma anche in questa lotta, come in ogni altra, non sarà da solo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Date Seiji | Sage Date/Hashiba Touma | Rowen Hashiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breathe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Per sempre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per la <b>Wheel Challenge</b> del gruppo <b>Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart</b> [<a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/">LINK</a>]<br/><br/>PROMPT: X deve fare i conti con una nuova malattia cronica, Y lo aiuta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touma sfiorò con il dorso delle dita la fronte di Seiji, scostando i fili dorati attaccati alla pelle umida, quasi traslucida alla sola luce dell’abat-jour che riscaldava la notte senza disturbarne la quiete. Anche nel sonno, lo spadaccino appariva sofferente, il suo riposo era turbato dalla febbre e dal respiro difficoltoso.</p><p>Era iniziata proprio così: Touma si coricava spesso più tardi del compagno, e aveva cominciato ad accorgersi di quanto spesso lo trovasse sudato e febbricitante durante la notte. Poi quella febbre si era insinuata anche nelle sue giornate, insieme a una stanchezza spossante che Seiji cercava inutilmente di mascherare.</p><p>Il ragazzo aveva provato a tenere a bada la preoccupazione dei suoi compagni, ma a tutti loro era stato evidente che non si trattasse dei suoi soliti episodi di febbre improvvisa: quelli erano più violenti ma soprattutto più brevi.</p><p>Quelle poche linee invece lo avevano accompagnato per settimane prima che riuscissero a convincerlo – <em>costringerlo</em> – a farsi vedere da un medico, e ci erano riusciti solo perché Touma aveva colto il colore rossastro della sua mano dopo l’ennesimo attacco di tosse. Quello era un sintomo troppo allarmante perché potessero ancora lasciargli fare di testa sua.</p><p>Eppure, non avevano potuto non sentirsi in parte in colpa quando quel controllo si era rivelato un lungo calvario di radiografie, esami del sangue, test cutanei, broncoscopie e TAC. Seiji era stato ricoverato e sottoposto a decine di accertamenti, e loro vedevano chiaramente nei suoi occhi la tensione costante di trovarsi in un luogo che odiava; ricordi dolorosi lo assalivano insieme alla sensazione opprimente di essere un corpo sballottato da mani estranee.</p><p>Più di tutto, però, ad aleggiare in mezzo a loro era il terrore che ci fosse qualcosa di davvero grave a minacciarli: sembrava che Seiji avesse un “buco” di qualche centimetro di diametro nel polmone destro, e a Touma era mancato un battito quando lo aveva saputo.</p><p>Si era lanciato in una personale ricerca forsennata delle possibili cause durante quel primo ricovero, durato ventuno giorni. Seiji ne era uscito stremato, dopo una pesante cura di antibiotici che però sembrava aver messo un freno ai sintomi.</p><p>O almeno, era stato così per qualche settimana.</p><p>Ci erano voluti tre mesi per avere la diagnosi definitiva: malattia polmonare NTM. Touma aveva sentito dal medico le esatte parole “la sorella povera della tubercolosi” e la cosa gli aveva gelato il sangue.</p><p>La prima cosa che Seiji aveva domandato era se fosse possibile che si trasmettesse da persona a persona, e Touma lo aveva guardato con aria stravolta, come se non riuscisse a credere che fosse <em>quella</em> la sua preoccupazione in quel momento. Il motivo principale per cui si era sentito sollevato che la risposta fosse “no” era che non avrebbe dovuto lottare con Seiji per potersi prendere cura di lui.</p><p>Perché lo avrebbe fatto comunque, a dispetto di tutto, e non sarebbe stato il solo.</p><p>Da allora, vivevano sospesi in un eterno presente in cui cercavano di dimenticare quanto ci sarebbe voluto perché la malattia regredisse – almeno un anno, forse due, e avrebbe compromesso ulteriormente il suo sistema immunitario già fragile, lasciandolo esposto al continuo rischio di infezioni e recidive. Per sempre.</p><p>Lo sapevano tutti, ma fingevano che quell’informazione non esistesse, come fosse un tacito accordo nato spontaneamente tra cinque spiriti che si parlavano senza bisogno di parole.</p><p>Touma si allungò sul comodino e prese una pezzuola umida per rinfrescare il viso e il collo di Seiji, sperando di non svegliarlo.</p><p>Quella non era stata una buona giornata. Seiji non era riuscito a mangiare quasi nulla a causa della febbre troppo debilitante e della forte nausea. La terapia antibiotica gli devastava lo stomaco nonostante i gastroprotettori.</p><p>Era dimagrito terribilmente negli ultimi mesi, il suo collo e i suoi polsi si erano fatti ancor più sottili e gli indumenti gli si appoggiavano addosso in pieghe troppo larghe.</p><p>Touma gli si distese accanto, guardandolo con lo stesso amore con cui si rivolgeva alle stelle ma con una pena che non voleva mostrargli quando Seiji poteva guardarlo.</p><p>Seiji non avrebbe sopportato la sensazione di suscitare la sua compassione, e lui non sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo che il suo fosse solo… dolore. Dolore perché la persona che amava di più al mondo era costretta in un corpo troppo fragile per contenere uno spirito tanto splendente. Dolore perché vederlo soffrire era la cosa peggiore che riuscisse a immaginare.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Le spade si muovevano lente, una pesante, l’altra che si adeguava al ritmo della prima e sembrava accompagnarla più che fronteggiarla.</p><p>Seiji avrebbe voluto incitare Ryo a fare sul serio, si sentiva in difetto a costringerlo a quell’allenamento che per lui doveva essere noioso e inutile.</p><p>Raccolse le energie e accelerò i movimenti per qualche attimo, solo per ritrovarsi col fiato corto dopo pochi scambi.</p><p>«Vacci piano,» lo ammonì il Samurai del Fuoco. «Non è un combattimento, okay?»</p><p>«Mi sembra di stare solo facendoti perdere tempo,» brontolò Seiji, abbassando la spada. «Forse è meglio che faccia da solo, non voglio rallentarti.»</p><p>Non era l’unico motivo per cui lo disse, in verità era anche una silenziosa provocazione: non gli era sfuggito il fatto che non lo lasciassero <em>mai</em> da solo. Persino quando si ritirava nella meditazione, percepiva chiaramente di essere osservato a distanza da Shin, l’unico che si alzasse abbastanza presto per quel compito.</p><p>«Non mi rallenti affatto, i tuoi movimenti restano precisi e mi aiutano a perfezionare i miei. C’è sempre qualcosa da imparare ad allenarsi con te, Seiji.»</p><p>E c’era sempre la frase giusta sulle labbra di Ryo.</p><p>Seiji accettò quel complimento con un lieve cenno del capo, ma la sua espressione dovette restare abbastanza cupa da spingere il compagno ad avvicinarsi e stringere una mano sulla sua spalla.</p><p>«Oggi va meglio di moltissimi altri giorni, e ci saranno giorni in cui andrà ancora meglio di oggi. Se non deciderai di strafare,» disse in quel modo solo suo, che riusciva a essere affettuoso e autoritario al tempo stesso.</p><p>Si staccò solo quando riuscì a strappare a Seiji l’ombra di un sorriso, e risollevò la spada verso di lui.</p><p>«Continuiamo, ti va?»</p><p>Quell’ombra divenne un sorriso vero.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Shin posò il piatto fumante davanti a Seiji, orgoglioso di aver appena preparato la miglior vellutata di zucca della sua vita.</p><p>Gli si sedette di fronte per fargli compagnia. Accadeva spesso che Seiji mangiasse a orari diversi dai loro, nelle giornate in cui lo stomaco devastato dai farmaci decideva di non dargli tregua: potevano solo approfittare dei momenti in cui si sentiva un po’ meglio per far sì che mandasse giù qualcosa di leggero che, si sperava, il suo corpo sarebbe riuscito a trattenere.</p><p>Lo spadaccino prese qualche cucchiaiata di minestra cremosa, senza però sollevare del tutto lo sguardo verso il cuoco provetto che l’aveva preparata. Si sentiva osservato e sapeva che Shin fremeva per sapere se gli piacesse.</p><p>«È buonissima,» gli disse con gentilezza, e il sorriso felice dell’altro gli scaldò il cuore.</p><p>Continuò però a sentirsi addosso lo sguardo di Shin, e si ritrovò suo malgrado a tenere gli occhi sul piatto. Si sentiva esposto, non era abituato ad avere il viso completamente libero.</p><p>Nelle giornate in cui la nausea era persistente, aveva preso la consuetudine di tenere i capelli indietro con un cerchietto, perché non gli fossero d’impaccio in momenti critici che spesso arrivavano con poco preavviso.</p><p>«Ehi,» mormorò d’un tratto Shin. «Seiji, guardami.»</p><p>La sua voce era dolce e piena d’affetto e Seiji non poté dirgli di no. Sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, trovando un sorriso caldo ad accoglierlo.</p><p>«Così va meglio. Va bene sentirlo a parole, ma mi piace vedertelo negli occhi.»</p><p>Non avrebbe mai smesso di essere strano che a qualcuno piacesse guardare i suoi occhi. Non avrebbe mai smesso di essere bello.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Shu corse su per le scale al suono della tosse violenta che proveniva dal bagno. Bussò con forza ma non ottenne risposta, solo quel suono che continuava e faceva male solo a sentirlo.</p><p>Provò a girare la maniglia, già pronto a sfondare la porta se fosse stata chiusa a chiave e Seiji non fosse stato in grado di aprirla. La maniglia girò.</p><p>Seiji era piegato sul lavandino, e la stretta disperata con cui vi si appigliava sembrava essere l’unica cosa che gli impedisse di cadere a terra. Tossiva in modo convulso e la ceramica era macchiata da schizzi di sangue.</p><p>«Seiji! Seiji, tranquillo, sono qui!» esclamò Shu, precipitandosi accanto a lui e sostenendolo fino a quando l’attacco si placò.</p><p>Seiji scivolò tra le sue braccia, esausto, bollente, ansimante. Sembrava che la sua lucidità si stesse annebbiando.</p><p>Shu lo sollevò e si sentì raggelare da quanto era diventato leggero. Lo aveva sempre preso in braccio senza difficoltà, ma adesso… era come non avere quasi nulla tra le braccia. Era terrificante.</p><p>Gli ci volle un momento per riscuotersi e ricordarsi che gli altri erano fuori e che non aveva tempo da perdere, doveva occuparsi lui di Seiji, ed era evidente che farlo da solo fosse oltre le sue possibilità.</p><p>«Andrà tutto bene, Seiji, ci sono io. Andrà tutto bene,» ripeté, neppure certo che Seiji potesse sentirlo, ma bisognoso di udire lui stesso quelle parole, per potersene convincere.</p><p>Doveva portarlo subito in ospedale.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Shin stava riordinando la borsa di Seiji e ispezionando la stanza per essere sicuri di non stare dimenticando nulla, mentre Shu e Ryo se ne stavano accanto a Touma che aiutava Seiji ad alzarsi, pronti in caso ci fosse stato bisogno di più braccia.</p><p>Dopo quasi un mese, Seiji aveva finalmente ottenuto l’autorizzazione dei medici per lasciare l’ospedale, ma con l’obbligo di presentarsi per esami regolari, perché sembrava che la malattia avesse subito un ritorno più violento dopo qualche mese di miglioramento.</p><p>Touma sostenne il compagno mentre si sollevava, pronto ad aiutarlo a camminare – era convinto che una sedia a rotelle sarebbe stata la cosa migliore ma non l’avrebbe mai chiesta: per Seiji sarebbe stata un’umiliazione troppo feroce.</p><p>Seiji però restò fermo, non accennò a fare un passo. Aveva lo sguardo basso e assorto, un’ombra cupa sul viso.</p><p>«Sei? Va tutto bene?»</p><p>Un lungo attimo di silenzio, poi Seiji si staccò da lui e tornò a sedersi sul letto.</p><p>«Non può andare avanti così. Ho stravolto le vostre vite…» mormorò. Sembrava rivolgersi a se stesso più che ai compagni che aveva attorno.</p><p>
  <em>Forse dovrei…</em>
</p><p>«No.» La voce di Shin arrivò così sicura e imperiosa che Seiji temette di aver inavvertitamente parlato a voce alta. «No, Seiji. So a cosa stai pensando, e non provarci neppure ad allontanarti da noi.»</p><p>Seiji lo guardò come se si sentisse nudo, inerme. Sconfitto.</p><p>«Io non posso obbligarvi a questa vita!» protestò. Sentì un groppo che gli stringeva la gola e lo ingoiò dolorosamente, avvertì gli occhi che bruciavano e ricacciò indietro lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione.</p><p>I suoi compagni gli si fecero più vicini, e nella mente di ognuno di loro passò l’immagine di cosa avrebbe significato per Seiji sentirsi così fragile e debole nella casa di suo nonno, con il suo sguardo severo addosso che avrebbe fatto più male di qualsiasi malattia.</p><p>No. Non lo avrebbero mai permesso.</p><p>Touma gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo sollevò verso l’alto, accarezzandolo con amore.</p><p>«Non obbligarci a una vita senza di te, perché quella sì che non la sopporteremmo.»</p><p>Un sospiro, forse un singhiozzo che venne ucciso sul nascere.</p><p>«Ma potrebbe non finire mai, Touma…»</p><p>«E questo dovrebbe spaventarci?» ribatté Shu con un sorriso e una scrollata di spalle.</p><p>«Seiji, noi abbiamo affrontato il male puro. Abbiamo affrontato la morte,» disse Ryo, negli occhi una luce più calda del sole. «Cosa può spaventarci se siamo insieme?»</p><p>Era successo senza che Seiji se ne rendesse conto, a ogni parola si erano fatti più vicini, e ora Touma gli avvolgeva il capo e lo stringeva sul suo petto e il loro abbraccio venne cinto da un abbraccio più grande, e Seiji si sentì circondato e accolto e protetto come mai lo era stato in vita sua.</p><p>Sì, quella malattia sarebbe rimasta con lui per sempre, come una presenza oscura o come un fantasma pronto a materializzarsi di nuovo. Ma anche loro cinque sarebbero stati per sempre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>